Family Matters
by bucktooth22
Summary: Rey meets Kylo at Hogwarts and a friendship blossoms. Reylo StormPilot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

Rey: Hufflepuff - 1st year

Ben Solo/Kylo Ren: Slytherin - 3rd year

Finn Dameron: Gryffindor - 3rd year

Poe Dameron: Gryffindor - 3rd year

Phasma: Ravenclaw - 3rd year

Hux: Slytherin - 3rd year

* * *

When Rey stepped up to the sorting hat she felt fear but also excitement. Finally, she was in a place where people would love her. Sure, she felt anxious, leaving the orphanage, her parents, she assured the matron, would be back for her. The matron laughed but still took the slip of paper with her new address. Sitting on the stool she felt all eyes on her, and as she glanced over the crowd the hat was lowered on her head until all she could see was the inside of its worn martial. There was almost no second between the moment the hat was lowered all the way on her head and the moment it shouted HUFFLEPUFF! She felt a smile curl her lips, she didn't know what that meant, but the cheers that greeted the hat's declaration seemed reassuring. As the hat was plucked from her head, her eyes blinking at the sudden return to light, she walked over to the cheering table that seemed to be dripping gold and honey. The warm smiles and friendly back pats greeted her arrival at the yellow and black table filled with her fellow Hufflepuffs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

The first year seemed to go by in a wiz; it was all classes, all studying, all sitting around with her best friends Finn and Poe. They were third years, and Gryffindors, but she loved them. Finn and Poe were almost never seen apart, and usually either in the company of Rey, who they considered their adopted child, or BeBe, who they considered their other adopted child, a fat orange and white cat. But Christmas holiday rolled around the corner and Finn, Poe, and BeBe were going to Poe's parents' house, the Dameron residence. Sure, they asked if she'd like to join them but she opted to stay at the castle instead. She, an orphan, had no other home for holiday, and didn't want to intrude on the lover's vacation.

She woke up the morning after Poe and Finn left to find BeBe sleeping on her bed with her. Not questioning how the cat got there, or why it had been left behind, she took it down to breakfast with her. There were next to no people left at the castle. And no one questioned the fat cat at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast. After that she went to the library, the cat wandered off on its own, and she was left in solitary silence. She borrowed a few books before going to the empty Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Well, she expected it to be empty, instead she found a rather tall boy with shoulder length black hair and green, silver, and black robes. He turned, hearing the door squeak on her opening it, wand pointed threateningly at her. She winced when the books slipped from her grasp and smacked on the floor, echoing about the still room.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Who are you?" The boy asked harshly.

"Rey." She replied hurrying to gather her books. His wand lowered but he still seemed wary and tense. "Who are you?"

"Kylo Ren." He replied.

"That's a funny name." She said trying to ease the tension a bit.

"And Rey isn't? Don't you have a last name?" He asked frowning at her.

"No." She sniffed turning her nose up slightly.

"No to which one?" He asked, his frown easing to something a little less hostile.

"Both." She grinned.

"Is that your cat?" He asked pointing his wand at her feet. She looked down and saw BeBe rubbing against her legs and smiled.

"For holiday he is. This is BeBe." She said. "So what are you doing here for holiday?" She asked, trying to be friendly. His face, which was nearing neutral twisted back to the aggressive frown.

"Nothing." He snapped before shoving past her and down the hall, causing the books that she'd picked back up to clatter noisily to the floor again. BeBe seemed unconcerned by the raining texts and sat next to her feet, looking up at her with big curious eyes.

"Well BeBe, he didn't offer to carry my books." She said as she began picking them up again. She decided the common room would be a more comfortable place to read so she set off with BeBe trailing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

When she came down to dinner after a day of sitting in Hufflepuff common room with BeBe reading, she thought she 'd go back to reading before bed, maybe go to Defense classroom to practice, or sneak to the kitchens for some extra snacks. Most of the other students had taken residence in a cluster at Ravenclaw table, chatting amongst themselves. The exception being her, Kylo, and BeBe who had kept close to her during holiday thus far. The cluster of students looked up at her arrival with friendly smiles and waved her over, but she smiled and shook her head. They shrugged, not paying attention as she went over to the only other inhabited table and sat directly next to Kylo Ren. He looked up from his plate with a sour expression, but when he saw it was her, his features softened. Then he saw the cat hop up on the table and begin picking food off her plate it turned him sour once more.

"Don't like cats?" Rey asked as she ate along with BeBe.

"Just that cat." He replied nastily.

"Did he do something to offend you?" Rey asked.

"He's Poe and Finn's cat." Kylo grumbled.

"And you don't like him because of that?" She asked. She considered herself a child of Finn and Poe so would Kylo dislike her on the same basis?

"Why are you sharing a plate with an animal?" He demanded pushing the cats face away from the food. BeBe hissed and scuttled off

"There used to be two cats that came around the orphanage. And he reminds me of them." She said.

"At least that fat cat isn't a filthy stray. The company you keep is detestable." Kylo glowered at the retreating feline.

"Meaning Finn and Poe." She occasionally called them Papa Poe and Mama Finn, but this didn't seem like the right time for that.

"But I can't blame you for the people you consider your parents. My parents are detestable too." He said looking down at his plate with a dark expression.

"Finn and Poe are quite nice if you ever talked to them." She said looking at him with a frown.

"I'd never waste my time talking to the likes of those two." Kylo said.

"Then what are you doing talking to me?" She asked. Before he could respond she was gone. He punched the plate; it broke, along with some of the tiny bones in his hand. Snarling he stormed out of the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

The next few days Rey spent in Hufflepuff common room. Luckily she had a good relationship with the house elves and they left her and BeBe food. Christmas came and she woke to find gifts to her and BeBe from Poe and Finn. She went down to breakfast in her pajamas and saw the others sitting in their usual collection at the Ravenclaw table. Kylo was, once again, sitting at Slytherin table. She walked over and sat next to him, BeBe hopped up and sat on her lap.

"Happy Christmas." She smiled.

"Happy Christmas." He replied.

"Did you get anything good from Santa?" She asked.

"Santa-" He stopped and looked at her. Her smile was bright and friendly and warm and happy.

"Did you get anything good?" He asked looking back down at his plate.

"Yeah! I got a new sweater, some candy, and a stuffed badger with wings that Finn and Poe bewitched to life. And BeBe got a robot costume and some new toys." She said beaming happily.

"That's it?" Kylo asked incredulously.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. He sighed angrily. Why did he keep doing that? Saying things that offended and upset her. It's not like he meant to.

"Hey Rey, wanna go out to the lake with us?" The cluster had appeared behind her and Kylo. "We're going to build snow forts and have a snowball war." They said as a Gryffindor girl picked up BeBe and cradled him in her arms as the others began dragging her along with them.

"Hey Kylo come on." Rey said looking at Kylo who was sitting there brooding. The group stilled looking at the boy.

"Kylo?" One Ravenclaw boy asked. Some of the others snickered.

"Well Ben, what do you say? I mean someone like you shouldn't be too averse to war, even if it is just snowballs." Said a Ravenclaw girl. Kylo bristled and shoved past them and out of the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

Rey didn't know what had upset Kylo, and she didn't know where he went, and she didn't really want to go out into the cold, and neither did BeBe. She played along, laughed with the others until she could slip away, and return to the warmth of the castle. She'd left her mark on the battle, taken down her fair share of enemies with her deadly aimed snowballs and made a few snow angels. The others didn't mind her absence; she was too good at snowball wars anyway. Rey went to Hufflepuff common room and collected the books she'd checked out before going to return them in the library. She was both surprised and unsurprised to see Kylo sulking in the corner.

"Kylo." She smiled and sat next to him, depositing her stack of books on the desk.

"What?" He huffed.

"Will you help me put my books back?" She asked. He looked at the large stack before looking at her. He sighed but consented and gathered the large stack into his arms, following her around as she plucked texts and returned them to their rightful places on the shelves.

"Aren't you going to ask about what they said?" He asked as they neared the end of the stack.

"It's none of my business. It's not hurting anyone if you want to be called Kylo." She said casually. He felt a warmth in him. She was so casually nice, so unwaveringly friendly. "And if you wanted me to know, I guess, you'd tell me, so..." She shrugged and smiled at him as she returned the last book.

"Where is that overweight cat that is usually traipsing after you?" He asked trying to make friendly conversation.

"He's been in hiding since the others took him out into the snow." She laughed as they sat down together at a table.

"Did you have fun in the snow?" He asked.

"Yes, we made snow angels and had a snowball fight." She smiled.

"Maybe after they've all gone in you'd like to go out and make a snow angel." She offered.

"Perhaps." He said feeling more at ease with her than he had with anyone in a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

Rey and Kylo went out into the snow when the others had gone in and made snow angels and had a very noncommittal snowball fight before they walked around the lake. When they got inside she invited him to Hufflepuff common room and they sat together by the fire and talked. BeBe showed up and sat with them and Kylo seemed to tense up but after a little while he returned to chatting easily. As the moon hiked up into the sky, its pale light shining through the windows, they realized how late it was and decided to have a sleepover in the Hufflepuff common room. She brought blankets and pillows and they made a little fort and beds and BeBe slept with Rey and the house elves came and tucked them in well after everyone was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

In the morning Kylo realized how brash he had been, trusting Rey so easily, and before she woke he went to Slytherin common room. He paced around the dark room feeling foolish. She was friends with Poe and Finn. When they heard she had been befriending a Skywalker such as him they would put a stop to it. Perhaps, not after they used her to get information out of him. Or maybe just to use him for something. His grandfather, Anakin Skywalker (who had changed his name to Vader), had been a horrible and famously notorious dark wizard who had started a war. And yes, there were people pressing Kylo to follow in Vader's footsteps. But there were also people, such as his parents Han and Leia Solo who had been famous in the resistance against Vader, who wanted him to follow their footsteps.

Poe and Finn were the kind of people who would follow Han and Leia's footsteps and they were the kind of people who would judge Kylo just by his lineage. But then there were people like Phasma and Hux who wanted Kylo to follow Vader's footsteps.

Kylo wished for neither. He just wanted to figure out his own way. He wanted to do his own things, not follow someone else's legacy. That's why he fashioned his new name, Kylo. But then, Rey had been so nice about calling him Kylo, and had been so nice about letting him do his own thing and keep his own secrets, and live his own life. She didn't judge him or expect anything of him. But those she trusted would. And that would affect her treatment and thinking of him.

He smacked something off a table before flipping the whole table over. It was all so frustrating.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

Rey woke to find herself alone. BeBe was gone, Kylo was gone, but there was a plate of eggs sitting neatly by her head and as she stretched she wasn't all that upset. She was used to alone. She could handle alone. She didn't see Kylo over the next few days and, therefore allowed herself to be dragged around by the cluster of students. BeBe made occasional appearances, but was still distrustful of those who had taken him into the snow. Some days she simply stayed in Hufflepuff common room all day, some she came down for breakfast or dinner, some she wandered the castle, some she spent time with the others. And as the days passed she wondered what had happened to Kylo. Had he gone home? Was he just avoiding her? Had she done something? Had he done something?

But then one day she was wandering the castle, BeBe meandering along with her, and she passed the DADA classroom. She pushed open the door cautiously, finding Kylo standing alone, wand extended at an unseen foe. His head snapped around at the squeak of the door and his wand pointed at her. His eyes were filled with a darkness Rey found unsettling but then he saw it was her and the darkness dissipated and an icy cool took its place.

"Don't sneak up on me." He growled.

"Why shut the door?" She asked stepping into the room and looking around, seeming unconcerned by the wand he kept pointed at her.

"Because I don't want people wandering in." He said trying to subtly tell her to leave. Well, he didn't actually want her to leave, he wanted to spend more time with her, but he couldn't trust her, and therefore, preferred to be alone.

"If you want to be left alone maybe you shouldn't sulk around in empty classrooms." She said as she pushed his wand away from her. He seemed tense and she wondered vaguely if there was a reason he spent so much time in the DADA room with his wand always at the ready.

"If I want to be left alone I can just hex people who bother me." He growled. Well, he hadn't hexed her yet so she figured that meant he didn't really want to be left alone. "What do you want?" He asked as she wandered aimlessly around the room. BeBe was sitting on a desk looking out the window carelessly.

"I want..." She wanted lots of things. She wanted her parents to come home, biological and adopted. She wanted her friends to be happy. She wanted good grades. She wanted to spend her time in bed under the blankets cuddling BeBe. She wanted to spend endless hours just being at ease with Kylo. She wanted to feel the sun warm her cheeks. "I want..." But those things were never things she would voice. She could never ask for any more than she had. She was so grateful for what she had. She had so much, how could she ever ask for more? "I want to be happy." She said at last. She was not unhappy. She smiled a lot, she was loved and that made her happy, but deep down she was just dull. As if something was missing. Something vital, some small part of her that she had lost and that meant she could never be truly happy without.

"W-what?" He asked blinking at her in surprise. It could have been her parents that had left her this way, but Finn and Poe filled that void. It could be for a home to go to on holiday, but she had Hogwarts. So what could it be? Perhaps, she thought to herself, it was because she wanted all of her friends, Kylo included, to be happy. Perhaps, she decided, in order for her to be truly happy she had to make Kylo happy.

"I want you to be happy." She said looking out the window at the same cloud BeBe was watching inch across the cool blue sky.

"Why do you care if I'm happy?" He asked defensively.

"Because you're my friend. And I want all my friends to be happy. When my friends are happy I'm happy." She said looking at him. His shaggy black hair and his defensive brown eyes.

"What else makes you happy?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"Sunshine." She smiled looking out the window again. Winter was not known for its warm rays of sun and as much as she loved winter holiday she would always prefer sunny spring and summer. "And cuddling with BeBe." She said looking over at the fat cat that looked lazily at her because she said his name. A grin curled her lips as she picked up the fat cat into her arms and pressed him against Kylo.

"What?" He asked wrinkling his nose in disgust at the feline who seemed unperturbed at being flattened against Kylo.

"Hold him!" She laughed. "Like a baby."

"Why?" He asked disgustedly while still complying. The cat was heavy but he held it and it seemed not to notice or care.

"Because cuddles make everyone feel better." She said beaming.

"This cat is so fat." He grumbled shifting the weight.

"Consider it a work out." She laughed again and sat on one of the desks letting her feet dangle. "Do you feel better?"

"I felt fine before." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you feel better?" She asked again.

"Loads." He lied hoping it would get her to stop asking and maybe he could put down the fat cat.

"You can cuddle BeBe until you feel better." She said hopping up and heading towards the door. BeBe hopped out of Kylo's arms and began following Rey. "No BeBe you have to stay with Kylo so he'll feel better. Get your kitty butt back over there and love him!" She scolded the cat.

"It's fine. I think he prefers being with you anyway." Kylo said shaking his arms weakly.

"Well then we'll just have to stick together. Kitty cuddles help. I swear by it, best medicine there is." She said linking arms with him and pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Having to stoop to keep his arm linked with hers was killing his back. Not to mention his arms were weak like jell-o.

"The kitchens." She said casually.

"Where the house elves work?" He asked disgustedly.

"Yep." She said jovially. Kylo would certainly be cheered up by some sweets. They got there and were greeted by many tiny voices welcoming Rey like a common friend, not like a superior. Kylo they addressed as a superior and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. "I hate to be an imposition-" She said crouching down to look at them on their eye level. BeBe slipped between them with many sniffs and much interest, clearly curious to find a snack.

"Anything for you!" They squeaked. "During holiday we all feel so useless, no one to cook for, no great meals to prepare, no messes to clean." They added looking desolate.

"Could we have some sweets?" She asked smiling. They all set to work making every kind of sweet treat and candy they knew and filling a big basket with chocolates and pastries and cakes and muffins and cupcakes and other things until it was so heavy Rey and Kylo both had to carry it together. BeBe also got some treats and was meandering after them with a satisfied look on his furry face.

"Did we need all this?" Kylo asked as he felt his arms begin shaking, not having recovered from the cat.

"Not exactly, but they needed to make it. It made them happy." She said smiling to herself.

"And that made you happy." He said. She grinned at him and nodded. "Now where are we going?" He asked.

"Great Hall." She said casually. Of all places, Great Hall was not one of the places Kylo wanted to go. It was so public, so open, the group would come harass him, steal Rey, and then he would be alone again. He did not like being so desolately alone.

"Let's go to Hufflepuff Common Room instead." He said straining himself to keep his side of the basket up.

"But we can leave what we don't eat in the Great Hall for the others." She said frowning at him. He stayed silent. When they got there the great hall was empty and their steps echoed on the walls. They sat down and began picking snacks and munching and talking. BeBe sat between them and they took turns petting and holding him. And it was good. And Kylo was happy.

But then the group walked in, cheeks rosy and clothes caked with snow. "Rey!" They called coming and sitting around them.

"Hello." She smiled. "Would you like some sweets?" She asked. They all picked some snacks and sat around munching and chatting. Kylo was silent. BeBe was on Rey's lap but she pushed him towards Kylo who curled his arms around the fat cat and pressed his face into the orange and white fur.

"Don't kill the cat." One kid said.

"If he was hurting BeBe, we'd know. BeBe would tell us." Rey said frowning at the kid. "Plus Kylo would be sporting some nasty scratches." She smiled at Kylo who looked dull and hollow back at her.

"Let's go find a fire to warm us up." The group agreed this was a good idea and got up. "Come on Rey." They all stopped and looked at her.

"I'll pass." She said smiling.

"Oh you can't stay with Ben alone!" They said.

"He might try to do something horrid to you." One said with wide frightened eyes.

"I hear he likes to practice the unforgivable curses on small animals. Keep an eye on poor little BeBe." Another agreed.

"If I need to be saved from any nefarious acts Kylo is a capable protector. Not that I can't take care of myself." She said firmly. "And as for BeBe, he is quite adept at knowing who means him harm and, while he seems quite comfortable with Kylo, he avoids you lot like the plague." She added. She did not see the small smile that formed on Kylo's lips as he buried his face once more in BeBe's fur to hide his smile. The group seemed quite offended and put out as they stormed away.

"I find hexing them works just as well." Kylo said with a smirk.

"I find having to defend my friends quite exhilarating." She said breathing heaving and laughing. He laughed. He was happy. And she was happy. And things were good.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

And so, holiday ended and the rest of the students returned to the castle. Rey had become very close to Kylo who had grown annoyingly dependent on her companionship. And, of course, that made things awkward when Poe and Finn returned to school to steal he attention away again. She came down to breakfast with a wide yawn and a big stretch. "There's our little big deal!" Poe said pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"When I told you I was a big deal I didn't think you would actually go out with me." Finn moaned over Rey's head as he too hugged her.

"Welcome back." She laughed hugging them back and kissing them each on the cheek.

"So what did you and BeBe get up to while we were away?" Poe asked.

"BeBe and I made a new friend." She said looking over to where Kylo was sitting at Slytherin table. He looked gloomy and was being spoken to by the two people on either side of him. He looked up and saw her looking and blushed a little and almost smiled before looking back at his plate.

"Tell us everything." Finn said sitting down with her between them at Gryffindor table.

"He's-" She began before being cut off.

"He?" Poe demanded suddenly becoming quite interested.

"As in HE?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Rey laughed. "He's a very nice Slytherin boy, but he's a bit shy and BeBe liked him too." Rey said.

"Yeah all that's good, but is he cute?" Finn asked.

"Hey, watch it." Poe laughed.

"I'm asking for her. I already have the cutest boy in school." Finn laughed.

"We'd like to meet him. Cute or not we'd like to make sure he's an acceptable-" Poe said cutting up his omelet.

"Friend!" Finn cut in. "To make sure he's an acceptable friend."

"Sure." Poe said laughing as they began eating. "Exactly what I was going to say Mister Big Deal."

"Cut it out!" Finn laughed.

"You're my boyfriend. It's my job to embarrass you." Poe said. They laughed and ate and talked about what went on over holiday on both sides and what everyone got for Christmas. And as everyone got up to leave Rey slipped out from under Finn and Poe's noses and scampered over to where Kylo and his friends were getting up to leave.

"Kylo!" Rey called trying to be heard over the noise of departing friends and rushed breakfasts. The taller bodies between Rey and Kylo turned to see her squeezing between them to try to reach him. The two people on either side of him, a Ravenclaw girl and a Slytherin boy looked down at her with distain and disgust.

"Run along little girl. Before you get stepped on." The girl said.

"Rey." Kylo said looking curiously concerned.

"You know this Hufflepuff, Kylo?" The boy asked.

"Can we talk?" Rey asked smiling at Kylo.

"We'll be late to class." The girl said frowning.

"Go without me. I'll catch up." He said stepping aside with Rey as the rest of the students spilled out of the Great Hall. "What is it? It something wrong?" He asked looking at her with a frown.

"No, Papa Poe and Mama Finn want to meet you." She said beaming.

"Papa-" He looked over to where Finn and Poe were standing by the Great Hall doors shaking his head. This girl was going to be the death of him. "You call them that?"

"Usually." She laughed taking his hand and dragging him over to Poe and Finn.

"Ben." Poe nodded to him.

"No, this is Kylo." She said.

"It's ok." He said to her.

"He prefers Kylo." She said to them.

"Kylo, you're friends with our little girl now?" Finn asked looking Kylo up and down.

"What makes you think you're worth her friendship, Kylo?" Poe asked drawling out the name.

"Papa!" Rey frowned at Poe who waved her off.

"I'm not." Kylo said simply with an uninterested shrug.

"Ok then." Poe smiled patting Kylo on the shoulder.

"If you make her cry we'll make you cry." Finn said trying to sound threatening.

"Wow, good job." Poe said teasing his boyfriend as they turned and walked off.

"What? I'm very intimidating!" Finn huffed and Poe laughed.

"These are the people you choose to associate with?" Kylo asked looking at Rey.

"They're my parents!" She laughed.

"What class do you have?" He asked smiling softly.

"Defense against the dark arts." She said smiling as she went to grab her bag from the Gryffindor table. When she got to the doors to the Great Hall Kylo was waiting for her, his own bag slung over one shoulder.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and walking her to her class before heading to his own.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

Rey was occasionally walked to class by Kylo and sometimes she walked alone. After she would spend time with Poe or Finn or sit in the library. Sometimes Kylo would sit with her in the library. She got to the library, intending to study for an upcoming exam. She hadn't seen Kylo in a few days and was wondering where he was, but was not expecting to see him sitting in a black hoodie reading a book.

"Kylo!" She said in surprise as she went over to where he was sitting.

"Rey." He said not looking up from his book. She sat next to him and put her legs across his lap. He looked at her and blinked slowly.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went home for a bit." He said. Closing his book and putting it on top of her legs.

"How'd that go?" She asked knowing he quite disliked his home and his family. He shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked poking him in the side. He huffed.

"Am I supposed to tell you everything?" He asked frowning at her.

"Yes!" She laughed. "You're my friend after all." She said. "You don't have to tell me how it went if you don't want to." She said finally. "But next time you feel like going missing for a few days keep me in mind." She said.

"Yes, little Rey does worry so." Poe said appearing and putting a hand on top of her head.

"You should have seen her. I think she even frightened those big scary friends of yours." Finn said laughing.

"Friends?" Kylo asked warily.

"The Ravenclaw girl and the Slytherin dude." Poe said laughing.

"I'll have to have a word with them." Kylo said sounding irritated.

"Next time you disappear I think Rey should be the first to know." Finn said before he and Poe walked off.

"You won't have to worry." He said. "I'm not going home for a while."

"Kylo?" Rey asked looking at him.

"Don't ask me what happened." Kylo sighed picking his book up again.

"I was going to ask why you got so irritated that I had spoken to Phasma and Hux." She said.

"Because they are not the kind of people you should be associating with." He said not looking up from his book.

"But they're okay for you to hang out with?" She asked.

"Just stay away from them." He sighed.

"But I hang out with you. And you hang out with them. So by association-"

"No. Just trust me on this Rey." He said.

"I trust you. And you trust them." She said.

"No I don't trust them." He snapped. "I am friends with them like I'm friends with Poe and Finn. Because they want something from me. You're the only person I trust. You're not like everyone else." He said putting the book down on the table and looking at her. She looked at him for a long time.

"What do they want from you?" She asked finally.

"The same thing everyone wants." Kylo sighed picking up his book. Sometimes she was too naïve for her own good but he couldn't bring himself to take that blissful ignorance away from her.

"Sex money and drugs?" She asked. "That's what Mama Finn said everyone wants."

"No." Kylo said shutting his eyes and trying not to say anything. "No. They want me to be something I'm not."

"Papa Poe and Mama Finn don't want you to be anyone but yourself." Rey said frowning at him.

"Poe Dameron is a resistance fighter. So is Finn and so are my parents. And they want me to be like them." Kylo said sounding irritated. "And Phasma and Hux are Death Eaters who want me to be like my grandfather."

"That's not such a tough decision." She said. He looked angry. "Do you want to be a Death Eater?" She asked.

"No-"

"Do you want to be like your parents?" She asked.

"No-"

"Then decision made." She said. "Just be who you want to be. You don't have to be like anyone or follow anyone's footsteps. Just be Kylo." She said smiling and getting up to leave. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back for a hug. She smiled as he held her close having to lean down to wrap his arms securely around her and burry his face in her soft brown hair that was pulled back into three small buns. Finally he let her go and she smiled and he blushed and thanked her and she checked some books out and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

That night Rey sat down for dinner with Poe and Finn and BeBe. "You spoke to Kylo today." Poe said casually.

"Yeah he was upset." She said wondering why Poe was bringing it up. He had been there for part of the time.

"About our expectations of him." Poe said. She said nothing. "He spoke to us about it."

"He said he had no intention of joining the resistance." Finn said looking unpleased with the conversation.

"Rey, we need you to steer him away from Phasma and Hux and back towards us." Poe said.

"No!" Rey said. "I told him to do what he felt was the right thing to do."

"And you don't think we're the right side? We're the ones fighting the Death Eaters." Poe said.

"Rey, we're not trying to make you do anything you're uncomfortable doing. We just wanted you to know he might be leaning towards Phasma and Hux and the implications of that." Finn said.

"I thought you were better!" She huffed before rushing from the Great Hall. She walked angrily through the halls trying not to cry but the hot angry tears welled up in her eyes. She had thought they were different, they were better. But then they tried to use her to get to Kylo. But suddenly there was another voice in her head. It said not to move. And her body obeyed its command. From behind her appeared Hux and Phasma. Hux, with his wand pointed at her, laughed.

"Weak minded little girl." He growled.

"We're going to play a little game." Phasma said. And the voice inside her head said dance. Only then her own voice, also inside her head asked why. And her body began trembling. And again the other voice said to dance and her own voice grew louder and asked why and said no and commanded the intruder to get out of her head.

"We don't need to use that on her if you're having trouble." Phasma said smiling patronizingly at Hux whose wand lowered. The voice inside her head was gone.

"Sectumsempra." Phasma said calmly. Rey blocked it and shot rictusempra back causing Hux to hit the floor squirming and trying to remove the invisible hands from his body. But while Rey was distracted Phasma shot her spell again and this time she hit her target. Phasma used Finite Incantem to stop the perpetual tickling charm on Hux before leaning over Rey's body. "Thank Kylo for this." She said simply before walking off.

Rey laid there bleeding until she heard footsteps running towards her. Suddenly there was Kylo looking supremely livid. He picked her limp body up in his arms and ran off with her following the fat orange and white cat until he found Poe and Finn. They both looked upset and became even more so upon seeing the state of Rey.

"What happened?" Poe asked as Kylo put her down.

"Probably Phasma's favorite spell. Sectumsempra." Kylo said.

"Vilnera Sanentur." Finn said causing Rey's wounds to began to heal.

"This is your fault!" Poe said shoving Kylo hard.

"Kylo." Rey's voice was cracked.

"Rey!" Poe rushed to her side. "I know you're still mad at me, but-"

"Can I talk to Kylo alone?" She asked putting her hand on Poe's chest to keep him at bay. Sighing Poe and Finn left. "You too BeBe." She said to the cat smiling softly at his furred face. The fat cat walked out of the room and Kylo shut the door.

"Rey, I'm so sorry." He said putting his head down on her stomach where she lay. "There's nothing I can ever do to make it up to you."

"I thought Poe and Finn would be different." She said ignoring his lamenting. "I need to be away from them for a while."

"If you think they're going to be okay with that after this..." He shook his head, not knowing the full story on why, but just glad she didn't seem mad at him.

"They're going to have to be ok with it." She said firmly.

"And the cat?" Kylo asked smiling at her.

"My little brother should stay with them." She said smiling softly.

"Rey, I'm-"

"Kylo." She smiled and put her hand on top of his head. "Look at me. I'm fine." She smiled.

"Are you?" He asked knowing there was more than just physical damage.

"I'm with you." She said beaming at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Rey stepped into the Great Hall and looked at her usual seat between Finn and Poe. It was empty, waiting for her, but today she would not fill it. There was room at Hufflepuff table, and she knew they would all welcome her with bright smiles, but she needed someone close. Looking over to where Kylo usually sat with Phasma and Hux she realized her friend was not there. But then arms enveloped her from behind and moved her to the side of the entryway. "How can someone so small take up so much room?" He asked putting his hand atop her head. "Come on, you can sit with me today." He said leading her over to Slytherin table. He sat her down a few seats down from Hux who gave her a grimace that she assumed was meant to be a smile.

"Gmorning." She said smiling around at the Slytherins filling the space around her. They all seemed so tall and imposing in their dark robes and such. Some of them smiled back.

"What classes do you have today?" Kylo asked. She rattled off her classes before a steaming plate full of pancakes appeared in front of her. Everyone else was having omelets and they all stared hungrily at her plate. She picked up one of the soft flapjacks and held it up to Kylo's face.

"Dare ya to eat this whole thing in one bite." She grinned. Kylo looked wary, and tired, and annoyed, but took it and began meticulously shoving the plate sized flapjack into his mouth until it was all in.

"Maybe not the best idea." Phasma said dryly looking distastefully at the two from down the table where she sat with Hux.

Kylo pulled bits out until he was not at hazard for choking before looking Phasma in the eyes, "maybe you should shut the fuck up." He said as he resumed eating, not blinking from his fiery eye war with her. When he finished eating he turned back to Rey and continued on as if nothing had happened.

When they got up to walk to class Kylo held Rey back a moment. "What is it?" She asked.

"I didn't want you getting stepped on by the big scary Slytherins." He smiled down at her while lying through his teeth. He'd seen Poe and Finn lagging behind the rest of the crowd, no doubt trying to catch a word with Rey. But she had been clear about intentions concerning them, so Kylo was handling it for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

The days turned to weeks spring drew near and the students' scarves and mittens were left in dorms. And Rey became a naturalized part of the Slytherin table, the occupants accepting her into their ranks as easily as she had accepted all of them. And Finn and Poe stopped trying to see Rey so much, accepting that she was in good hands with Kylo. The Slytherin was just arriving at the library when he saw Poe and Finn sitting near the doors. They rushed over.

"Rey's not with me." Kylo ground out, not trusting them at all.

"We wanted to talk to you actually." Poe said awkwardly.

"We wanted to apologize to you first off." Finn said sounding genuinely sorry.

"And we want Rey to know we'll give her the space she needs." Poe said. "We know what we did was wrong, and she has every right to be mad at us."

"That's right, she does. You used her." Kylo said.

"We just wanted to make sure she was doing ok. Eating well, making new friends, getting good grades and all that." Finn said.

"We're her family and we'll look out for her, whether she's talking to us or not." Poe said smiling softly and taking Finn's hand.

"She's fine." Kylo said, having not actually been tracking her grades or eating habits. He wondered if she was inside, he'd told her where he was going so she may have come to meet him.

"We know you'll look after her, we just wish she'd at least let BeBe tag along sometimes." Poe said.

"When she's ready, she knows where to find you." Kylo said stepping into the library. He scanned the room before spotting Rey. He walked over and plopped down next to her with a heavy sigh. "Did you miss me?" He asked looking at her with that special smile only she could bring out of him.

"Yep." She beamed at him.

"How much?" He asked leaning towards her.

"One million out of ten." She said displaying her hands to show how much.

"That is not mathematically possible." Phasma said from behind Kylo.

"Hey Phasma." Rey said as her arms folded in, warping themselves around her chest. While her body language was screaming in terror her face had a smile bright as ever.

"Kylo, a word?" She asked stepping around his chair and closer to Rey to face him.

"I'll be right back." Kylo said taking Rey's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before following Phasma into the hall. Kylo smirked at how they were standing in the same spot he had been in to talk to Poe and Finn. How little things change.

"I hear you've been chatty with the Dameron lovers." She said.

"I'm surprised Hux's not here to back you up." Kylo said softly. "You don't think you can just come up to me and chat like we used to, do you?" He barked a laugh.

"We're just having a civil conversation." She said taking a step back and dropping her hand to her wand.

"See, in there, it would just be messy, teachers and books and...Rey. Out here, I can do whatever I want to you." He said as he pounced, wand to her throat as he slammed her against the wall. There was fear in her eyes, but she did not tremble or fight back. Not that she could fight back, he'd knocked her wand out of her hand.

"Kylo-" Her voice was even and her eyes locked with his.

"Don't do that. You'll make me mad and then I'll kill you quickly. Let me enjoy this." He said softly. A smile curled her lips as she leaned her head closer to his.

"Behind you." She whispered. His head snapped around, expecting to see Hux with his wand out, but instead he saw Rey. Standing there in silence.

"Go back inside Rey." He said in a hard, no-nonsense voice.

"Let her go." Rey's voice shook and her knees wobbled. She was not smiling anymore.

"Go back inside. You don't need to watch this." Kylo said firmly.

"Kylo, please, let her go. Just come back inside with me." She said reaching her shaking hand out to him. Was he causing her to shake? Was he scaring her?

"She hurt you. I will hurt her." He snarled.

"It doesn't matter. That doesn't matter. Just come on." She said trembling.

"It doesn't matter? She nearly killed you!" He snapped.

"Please Kylo." She said as she reached him and took hold of his shirt sleeve. She gave it a soft tug. "Don't make me stop you. Because she hurt me, but stopping you would hurt me too." She said softly. She thought she could stop him and he found that quite endearing, but Phasma needed to be taught a lesson.

"Rey I'm only going to ask you one more time. Go inside." He said in a calm voice. She said nothing, just wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and shook her head.

"Well little Solo? What will you do?" Phasma asked with a wicked grin.

"It's Kylo Ren." Rey said softly, her fist colliding with Phasma's face with a loud crack. She also punched Kylo in the stomach causing him to stumble away from Phasma coughing. He blinked up at her in shock. "I'm only going to ask you once more time. Come back inside with me." She said holding her hand out to him. His eyes went wide as Phasma dove for her wand he grabbed Rey in his arms and shielded her with his body just as Rey cast expelliarmus, snatching Phasma's wand before she could cast anything.

"You little bitch!" Phasma roared. Rey smiled and took Kylo's hand, her crushing grip leaving no question, he was going back inside.

"Did you have to punch me?" He asked rubbing his stomach as she pushed him into his seat.

"You were being stupid." She laughed.

"What will you do with her wand?" He asked as she stowed it in her bag.

"Not sure yet." She smiled. "I beat her fair and square so it answers to me now." She looked thoughtfully out the window. "Would you really have killed her?" She asked not looking at Kylo.

"Yes." He said without hesitation or doubt. "And I wouldn't have given it a second thought."

"But-" She looked at him with confusion.

"No buts. She hurt you Rey." He said with a deep frown.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." She said softly. He laughed. "Come on, we're not going to be getting any reading done like this." She said beaming and taking Kylo's hand, pulling him to his feet. Kylo grabbed both their bags and allowed her to tug him along. They wandered the halls until they found BeBe. "Hey little brother." She said petting him. "Can you take us to Mama and Papa?" She asked. BeBe began meandering off.

"Do you think he's taking us to them?" Kylo asked.

"Well if he's not, what's the harm?" She laughed at the expression on Kylo's face.

"Well I'm the one carrying the bags." He huffed.

"Do you want me to take them?" She asked.

"No." Kylo said turning his nose up at her. She laughed.

"Then quit complaining."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

They walked on for a bit until BeBe stopped, looked to both sides and sat down. "BeBe?" Rey asked. Kylo nudged the fat cat with his toe.

"Rey? Here to see us?" Poe asked emerging from somewhere, Rey couldn't quite tell where.

"I have something I need you to take." She said fishing the wand out of her bag and handing it to Poe.

"Whose is this?" Poe asked looking at it skeptically.

"Mine now." She laughed. Kylo smirked.

"Finn!" Poe called over his shoulder. Finn appeared shortly, looking a bit disheveled, but when he saw Rey his face lit up.

"Rey!" He beamed, gathering her into a hug that broke Kylo's hand away from hers. Whether or not that was intentional, Kylo was suspicious. "Does this mean we're friends again?"

"We were always friends." She laughed. "Just because you used me doesn't mean you're not my parents." She said smiling brightly at their suddenly gloomy expressions.

"If anything, it makes it more realistic." Kylo said smiling at Rey who laughed.

"Where were you two?" She asked looking at where they had appeared.

"Room of requirement." Kylo said casually.

"What?" Rey asked.

"By the looks of it, they were shagging." Kylo said about their wrinkled and disheveled appearances.

"We were not-" Finn began before Poe elbowed him in the ribs. "We were totally shagging."

"What were you really doing?" Rey asked. They looked at her, and at Kylo.

"Well we kept her out of it this long." Poe said.

"We're teaching other students about some of the more advanced spells they're not learning in class." Finn said.

"Preparing kids to fight death eaters." Kylo said.

"Giving them the tools to defend themselves." Poe retorted.

"They're too young." Kylo said firmly.

"How old were you when you learned how to use your first unforgivable curse?" Poe asked.

"Exactly. And look how I turned out." Kylo snapped.

"Enough. All of you, just enough!" Rey said angrily. "I'm tired of everyone fighting all the time! Kylo, you didn't want to be a part of it for either side, so back off. Mama, Papa, Kylo's right. We're just kids. Let us be kids. You're always so worried about the future; you've never given a thought to what's going on right now." Rey said. "Now apologize."

"Sorry." Kylo mumbled.

"Sorry." Finn and Poe mumbled back.

"Now Kylo and I are going to the kitchens. Would you like snacks?" Rey asked, her bright smile back in a flash.

"Yes please." Poe mumbled.

"Alright then." She said, taking Kylo's hand once more and dragging him off.

"It's not often that the child tells off the parents." Kylo said laughing. Rey said nothing. They got snacks from the house elves who were excited to give them much more than they could possibly need.

"Do you think they'll stop?" Kylo asked after a while.

"Do you?" She asked looking up at him. He was silent. "I think I'd like to join." She said softly.

"After your speech of how it should be shut down?" Kylo asked incredulously.

"Just because I like learning new spells. Not because I want to fight someone else's war." She said. "Anyway, I could never go into battle."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because if I got hurt I fear you might destroy the whole war on both sides." She laughed. He blushed and laughed too. They got back to the Room of Requirement and delivered the snacks. Rey spoke to Poe and Finn alone about joining while Kylo waited outside with BeBe. When she finally returned she smiled. "It took some convincing, but they'll let me join." She laughed scooping BeBe up and squeezing him against her chest. "They said you're welcome too."

"How much convincing did that take?" He laughed.

"They said you'd probably know more spells than they do so you're welcome to come teach a few lessons." She beamed.

"I'll pass." He smiled at her. She shrugged and put BeBe down. "Where are we going now?" He asked getting up.

"Dinner." She said. They walked to the Great Hall and she paused.

"I suppose you'll be sitting back at Gryffindor table again now that your mom and pop are back in the picture." He said.

"Not sure." She looked thoughtful. "I think I'll stay at Slytherin if that's okay with you." She said looking up at his slightly blushing and secretly pleased face. He nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

When dinner was done and they got up to leave Kylo and Rey went to library, as usual. It seemed to be a ritual at this point, one they didn't feel the need to bother with or change. They found a nice spot and settled down on the floor, Kylo with his head on her lap and Rey with a book atop his head. Unsure and unconcerned whether or not Kylo was sleeping, she read in peace. Well, relative peace. A Slytherin boy came by to talk to Kylo, but saw he was asleep, or perhaps only pretending to be. The boy ended up sitting down and had a lengthy conversation with Rey. When, at last, the boy left Kylo sat up looking at Rey with some strong untamed emotion behind his eyes.

"Rey." His voice was low.

"Kylo." She replied with a mockingly low voice and a fake frown that sent her into laughter.

"He was flirting with you." Kylo said, his body language not changing.

"Was he?" She asked, eyes widening as she looked at where he'd been sitting.

"Blatantly." Kylo said darkly. "And you were flirting back."

"No I was not!" She huffed. "Not that it's any of your business. I'm allowed to have a romantic life."

"You most certainly were flirting back and he took that as a sign. He'll ask you out tomorrow." He said.

"Wanna bet?" She asked snapping her book closed and holding out her hand.

"You'd bet with me? I'm a nasty Slytherin. I'll probably cheat." She said grinning evilly.

"What do I get when I win?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You have to carry me to my classes for a week." She said grinning.

"And if I win will you carry me?" He asked.

"I'll get a wheelbarrow or something." She said beaming.

"No. I'll pick something better when I win. Like a favor I can cash in anytime." He said slyly. She looked unconcerned and they shook on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

The next day went by, Kylo remaining like a hawk by her side lest he miss the big moment between her and the Slytherin boy. But time went on and he did not show and finally it was dinner and he thought, for sure, the boy would come. But then dinner was ending and he was growing worried about the outcome. But as he lost sight of Rey in the bustle he scanned, not thinking of how she might be with the boy. But then he saw her. And he saw him. And she smiled and blushed and spoke to him and Kylo felt suddenly weak in the knees. But then Rey turned to him and the boy turned and walked off and Rey beamed and laughed and skipped back over to him.

"Looks like you win." She said.

"I want you to say no." He said quite willing to use his favor on this.

"What?" She asked blinking up at him in confusion.

"I don't want you to go on a date with that guy. I'll use my favor, my winnings, just don't-" He stopped when she laughed.

"I already said no." She said linking arms with him. "But if you want to use your favor in that you still can." She laughed.

"Don't you like him? You two were flirting." He said stooping slightly to have a private conversation with her in the crowded halls.

"I already told you I wasn't flirting with him." She said poking him in the side playfully.

"I was there." Kylo said dryly.

"I was too." She said.

"Hey kiddo." Finn said appearing as the crowd thinned.

"Mama." Rey said softly from her spot safely tucked in with Kylo's elbow.

"What was that I heard about you flirting?" Poe asked.

"I wasn't." Rey huffed.

"Rey got asked out." Kylo said conspiratorially.

"WHICH ONE?" Poe demanded.

"Are they cute?" Finn asked.

"Some Slytherin boy. I spoke to him yesterday." She said.

"You and your Slytherins." Finn teased. Kylo blushed.

"Where is he?" Poe asked looking around.

"I've never been asked out before." Rey said softly.

"Probably because of these two nutters." Kylo said flicking a thumb at Finn and Poe.

"She's too young to date." Poe snapped.

"She's not a baby." Finn said.

"She's a first year." Poe said.

"We were first years when we met." Finn said.

"That's different." Poe said.

"How's that different?" Rey asked.

"I was never that small and innocent." Poe said to Finn who laughed.

"Let her do her thing." Finn said. "Hey, I'm a pretty big deal around school so if you let anything happen to my little girl, I can ruin your life." He added to Kylo.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Big Deal, let's go." Poe said as the two departed.

"So quick question, you never answered Finn. Do you think that kid's cute?" Kylo asked as they walked to the library.

"Um, he's alright I guess." She said blushing embarrassedly.

"So why did you say no to him?" Kylo asked as they sat together in the library.

"Stop teasing already." She said punching him playfully.

"No I really want to know. No teasing involved." He said.

"Don't you know?" She asked looking at him patiently.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking." Kylo said in irritation. They were sitting next to each other facing a wall of books and she had her legs draped across his lap. He pushed them off to scoot closer to her, dark inquisitive eyes boring into her. She looked at him for a moment before laughing and swatting his face away before putting her legs back up on his lap. He continued to stare at her, trying to glean some information she assumed he'd know. "Can I cash in my favor for it?" He asked finally. She put the book down and looked up at him with that same patient expression.

"It's something you need to learn for yourself." She said simply.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

Kylo sat down in the great hall, spring break was nearly upon them and they were having a feast before all the students departed. He had not seen Rey all day and even the other members of Slytherin house were concerned. If they asked him how she was doing again he was going to hex someone. She had been absent at Slytherin table one day, its not like she was dead. The meal ended and the students got up to leave. "Hey loser." Said a familiar voice.

"You should have seen the Slytherin table. I think every single third year asked about you." Kylo said looking down to find the small hufflepuff trying not to get bumped too hard by the other students. She laughed. "Whats up? I haven't seen you all day." He said trying not to sound too wounded as he maneuvered so he was shielding her from the stream of students.

"I was with Mama and Papa all day. They're going home for holiday." She said.

"Ive been meaning to ask you, why don't you ever go home with them?" He asked.

"Because my parents don't have that address. I left Hogwarts address with the matron at the orphanage for when my parents come." She said with a small smile. He wanted to tell her they were never coming back for her. He wanted to tell her she shouldn't wait for those people she'd idolized all those years. Instead he nodded, his long hair flopping into his periphery vision. He hastily tied it back in a pony tail as they left the great hall. He looked down at her, he wanted to be the one she waited for. He shook his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

"Kylo!" Rey called as she ran down the hallway. He looked up just in time to see her run headlong into him, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

"I think you broke my ribs." He choked out.

"Happy Easter!" She laughed releasing him as he rubbed his sore chest.

"It's not Easter yet." He said looking down at her with a bemused smile.

"First day of Spring break, that's basically Easter." She said laughing.

"Did Poe and Finn leave that stupid cat again?" He asked.

"No, they took him home this time. They figure you can protect me so BeBe didn't have to stay." She laughed.

"So what should we do?" He asked looking down at her expectantly. She shrugged.

"Library?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. "How about we get some books, some snacks, and have a slumber party in Slytherin?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"I'll get the books if you get the snacks." He said.

"Go Team!" She laughed as they split up. They met back at Slytherin and deposited their wares in the common room.

"Ok, you wait here." Kylo said as he walked off. Rey poked the fire a bit and sorted out the books and then got a few snacks before sitting down.

"Here." Something draped over her head. She pulled at it until she could see what it was: a shirt and pajama pants.

"It's mine so it should fit." Kylo said sporting his own shirt and pants. His hair was loose and he looked very laid back as he flopped down and grabbed a book and a muffin.

"Where are the bathrooms?" She asked holding up the clothes so they didn't drag on the floor.

"Just change. I won't peek." Kylo waved over his book. Rey thought of Poe, he would go bananas if he knew what she was doing.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yeah, just change already." Kylo said. "Look, I'll even cover my eyes." He put a hand over his eyes and put his book down. She looked at him for a long time before finally she began pulling off her clothes. He sighed and tapped his fingers.

"Done." She said. He dropped his hand and looked at her. She held her hands out and twirled, his clothes were much too big. "Now pass me a book." She said flopping down in the sea of clothes.

"Here." He dropped one into her hands and put an arm around her. She lay against his side, and stole a bite of his muffin. Head on his shoulder, tucked in with his arm around her she felt safe. He put his head down on hers and sighed contentedly.

"Rey?" He asked after a few chapters.

"Hm?" She didn't look up. He waited until she finished the chapter. She dog-eared the page and closed her book, putting it down on her lap and stretching like a cat before snuggling back into Kylo's warm embrace. She looked up at him and he looked suddenly nervous. "What?" She smiled at him.

"Do you-um...would you...like to be my...um...girlfriend?" He asked looking away from her with a blush burning his pale cheeks.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd ever ask me." She laughed.

"What?!" He looked at her horror stricken. "Why didn't you say something?" He asked.

"Well where's the fun in that?" She laughed.

"You're the worst. I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I know." She kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

"Rey, I want you to wait here, okay?" He asked looking like he'd much prefer to hold her hand forever.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Rey, as your parents, we need you to stay here for this." Poe said firmly. "If anyone comes out, hex them."

"If anyone comes out hide." Finn said shooting Poe a glare that quelled his aggressive spirit.

"Just, if you hear anything, don't come in, stay put, alright?" Kylo asked kissing her forehead.

"That sounds..." She trailed off as they went into Slytherin common room. There were shouts and then a few Slytherin students ran out. She peeked inside and saw Finn holding Phasma against the wall with his wand to her head, Poe sitting on Hux's stomach punching him and Kylo laying on the ground hidden behind a couch. She went inside and saw Kylo, large gash across his face and blood soaking the robes near his abdomen. She gasped.

"Rey!" Finn said looking stricken. He looked like he wanted to console her, but needed to keep Phasma under his wand. Poe looked up, blood splattered across his face.

"Rey, I need you to take Kylo to the hospital wing." He said holding Hux down by his throat.

"K-Kylo." She reached out before retracting.

"R...Rey." Kylo looked up at her, his hand pressing firmly on his side. "I'm sorry, I tried." He said looking upset.

"Rey, he's a bit rattled so he may not be in his right mind. You need to get him to the hospital wing." Poe said louder. Tears welled in Kylo's eyes and his face turned angry. He punched himself in the side, causing the blood to rush out faster.

"Kylo." Rey had tears in her eyes now as she sank to her knees and took his fist into her small hands. His blood painting her pale skin. "Kylo, we have to get you to the hospital wing, can you stand?" He looked at her for a moment before finally stumbling to his feet.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars

* * *

"What happened?" Rey demanded. Hux had been sent to St. Mungo's as he and Phasma had both been expelled. Kylo lay in his hospital bed and Rey sat a few beds away with Poe and Finn. Poe's hands were both bandaged, but was otherwise fine.

"Kylo came to us saying he wanted to help the resistance. He said he wanted to help make a better world since he had something to better it for. We didn't realize what he meant until we saw you two together." Finn explained.

"He asked us to go with him to tell Hux and Phasma for backup." Poe said.

"So then why didn't you back him up?" Rey asked angrily.

"We did." Finn said softly. "He would be dead if we weren't there."

"You should have done better." Rey shouted.

"If you keep shouting you'll wake him." Poe said frowning at her.

"Rey, do you think maybe you're lashing out at us because it hurt you to see Kylo hurting himself?" Finn asked.

"Rey." Kylo groaned. The three turned to the unconscious boy. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around.

"Kylo." Rey said rushing to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Better with you here." He said giving her hand a soft squeeze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because then you would have wanted to come with me. I need to know you're safe." He said.

"You can't keep secrets. You have to let me be there for you. You have no right to make these decisions for me." She said punching him in the shoulder. "And when you're feeling...bad..." She was crying now "...you have to...tell me that too." She said.

"Rey, he may not even remember-" Finn said putting a hand on her shaking back.

"I know what I did." Kylo said shooting a glare at Finn. "I lost control. I'm sorry." He said turning back to Rey.

"Just, next time know I'm always here." She said taking his hand.

"I hope there's no next time." Kylo said softly kissing her hand.

"Hey, with you on our side there's no chance we'll lose." Poe said clapping Kylo on the shoulder. BeBe jumped up and sat on Kylo's lap.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Rey said kissing Kylo.


End file.
